mistclanbananascool33fandomcom-20200215-history
Mistclan(bananascool33)
INTRODUCTION The sun shone through the towering ''of trees. The birds sang their beautiful morning song despite the cruel wind whistling through the undergrowth. It was indeed newleaf, but it didn’t mean that the cold weather was yet over. You scrambled up a gravelly hill. You were very careful not to slip on the grass wet from the morning dew; all you wanted was to get up the hill. You wanted a stable and defendable shelter to stay in, and what was on top of the hill seemed ideal: it was covered with many trees and undergrowth, plus, it was higher ground. With a messy pelt and an icy throat, you managed to make your way to the top of the slope. It was much more work than you thought! But what counted was that you made it. You sat at the top, looking down upon the way you had come. While you are trying to catch your breath, you feel your heart start to pound faster as you hear something. ''Paw steps! You whirled around, jumping to your paws. You stuck your nose in the air and parted your jaws. You felt the fur on your pelt rise as you caught a scent: CAT! There was another cat here! A growl arose from your throat. “Show yourself, I know you’re here!” With that, you heard rustling from the brambles, and caught a streak of black fur. You tried to move but the cat was too fast for you to react quick enough. You fell to the forest floor with a thump, and you screeched as you felt something sharp sink into your leg. “Get out of here!” an icy voice hissed in your ear. “No! I just got here!” you hissed back. “Well, I’m sorry, but you’re out of luck. See, this territory belongs to my Clan!” the cat sneered. You felt surprised, and your ears pricked. “Did you say ‘Clan’?” “Yes, this territory belongs to MistClan.” “Oh!” you exclaimed, “I didn’t know!” “Alright, so will you leave?” your attacker hissed from on top of you. “Uh, if you get off me!” You heard an irritated snort from behind you, and you felt relieved as the weight moved off of you. You leapt defensively to your paws, and faced the cat that attacked you: a black tom was looking at you. The tom rolled his eyes. “What are you still doing here? Do you want me to chase you off?” “Uh, no,” you meowed, suddenly taking your gaze off him. Then you started thinking—you wondered what it was like in a Clan. You desperately and quickly thought up an excuse to stay. You looked at your leg, which had a deep bite in it. “Uh.. So, you say you’re in a Clan, right?” “Yes, that’s what I just said, isn’t it?” he retorted. “I’m... not sure if I’ll be able to walk for a while,” you meowed, then looked at the wound. “Do you mind if I stay at your camp?” The cat let out a mrrow of laughter. “What’s your name?” “______” “Well, ______, do you think I’m dumb?” he snarled, unsheathing his claws. “Uh, I just—” “Hey, what’s going on here?” You looked behind the tom, who whirled around to see a tabby she-cat. “Nothing, I was about to chase this mangy flea-pelt off our territory!” he spat, looking at you again. “Oh! I’ll...” she trailed off as she looked at you. You looked at your wound. “Please, don’t!” you wailed frantically. The wound started actually hurting now. Your adrenaline rush was wearing off. The she- cat looked at the tom. “Don’t you think we should bring this cat back to camp?” The tom spat in annoyance, “Why should we?” “Look at her/him! This cat won’t be able to walk, and that wound will surely get infected!” the she pointed out, “The hospitable thing to do would to treat him/her.” “Ugh, fine!” the cat snarled reluctantly. “But if Miststar complains don’t pin it on me!” The tom started padding off in a frustrated manner, lashing his tail. You looked to the tabby she-cat. “Thanks, what’s your name'' Nightfrost,and that stubborn tom is Hawktail,” she replied smoothly, “And you’re welcome.” “I’m ______,” you told her, flicking an ear as you heard Hawktail spit irritably, “Are you coming or not" Nightfrost sighed, “Let’s go.” You trekked through the forest with Nightfrost along your side, soon coming to a halt at a ravine. You felt your jaws gape slightly, ''Whoa... “Welcome to Mistclan!” she meowed cheerfully. -Joining Form- Oc name- User- Desired rank- Oc desciption- Roleplay example- Past groups- Species- Realistic picture of your character- -Alliance Form- Group name- Leader's user- Leader- Deputy- Orientation- Member count- Why should mistclan alliance with you? Category:Browse